Double the Nightfury
by Goldfishgal5
Summary: The Group find an injured Nightfury that washed ashore from a distant land. Toothless, thrilled, wishes to take her home. (I am reuploading this. Yes, this is my story and I am the original author if you remember it.)


Double the Nightfury, Double the Fun

It was common knowledge that the land around Berk held hundreds of dragons. Even more so common knowledge that there was only one Nightfury to lead them. How then, was the species supposed to support itself?

Toothless often looked out Hiccup's upstairs window, at the skies surrounding Berk. The sky that encompassed the entire world. Berk couldn't be the only island. It couldn't be the only place where dragons frolicked. Cooing softly, he cupped his draconic head in his clawed paws, his large eyes taking in the rising sun. He longed to be able to fly on his own, like the rest of his companions. Not that Hiccup bothered him in the slightest; he loved the time he spent with his best friend. Still…he missed not having to worry about a fragile, skinny being with soft skin on his back.

Shaking his head, he waddled over to Hiccups bed, nudging him awake.  
"Toothless. It's Sunday!" Hiccup whined, pushing him away. Toothless growled playfully, and dragged the blanket off the bed.  
"Ok fine. I'm up. I'm up!"

Toothless soared over Berk. It was a wonderful place; and he much preferred the quiet of peace to the raucous chorus of war. Flapping his wings, Hiccup adjusting his tail, and he went faster, and faster, looping and soaring through the intricately carved ocean arches, finally landing on a pinnacle way out to sea.

"You're getting faster, bud!" Hiccup patted his head. Toothless cooed, stretching out his tail confidently. "Here. Some fish." He tossed some fish, and Toothless caught it effortlessly, gnawing the soft flesh. Looking up, he noticed Hiccup looking out at the waves. He cooed, stretching out his paw. What was on his mind?

"Oh, Toothless. I'm just curious what's out there. Berk can't be the only place on this planet." He looked around at him.  
"You…you were thinking that too, weren't you?" Toothless nodded, and nudged the palm of his hand.  
"Just think; so many different species of dragons! We've only just scratched the surface! I have to go tell everyone." Toothless wriggled with excitement. Maybe, finally, he would be able to see the rest of the world…

"No. Absolutely not."

Stoick the Vast. Toothless always saw him as a bear of a man; nothing like Hiccup, who was lithe and light. Toothless had tried to forget the time Stoic had ridden him for hours on end; but it seemed to have burned itself into his memory like a Nadders flame. He shook his head as he gnawed on some fish, listening to Hiccup argue with his father.

"But Dad! We could find new islands to trade with! Think of the things we could discover to help us? As Vikings!"  
"It's not that, Hiccup. It's one thing to stock a boat full of stores and set off; it's another to ride a dragon. There is no place to rest, out there in the open sea."  
Hiccup appeared to be cowed for a moment. Toothless hadn't thought of that. Of course, he had a lot of stamina. He could fly for hours on end, with little to no breaks, but the ocean… He covered his eyes with his paws. Plummeting into that blue abyss would be the end of him…but wait!

"Wait Dad! I have an idea." Stoick turned to look down at his son. Gobber, who was carving wooden figurines in the corner, looked up.  
"Hiccup, I…"

"We could tow a boat with us! That would let the dragons land and rest." Toothless's jaw dropped. How did Hiccup read his mind? Stoick seemed taken aback. Toothless could tell that his boy wasn't so little anymore. Sure, he was skinny, but he had the mind of a man. At seventeen, he didn't need much protection anymore. Stoick looked at his son, both outwardly and inwardly.

"Fine. But promise me you'll listen to Gobber on this one."  
"Whaddya mean?" Hiccup had already turned on his good heel and was striding towards Toothless when he said this.  
"Well, I ain't comin' with ya, son. But I shan't let you go unprepared." Gobber spoke up, coughing on some sawdust. Toothless saw Hiccup sigh with relief.

"Ok. Great Hall at seven?"  
"Aye. Sounds bout right."  
"Everyone will be there."

Toothless flew once again around the island, landing in a clearing that had been made long ago by the monstrous Typhoonmerang. He still hated those giant buggers. Landing lightly, he looked around; everyone was there. Fishlegs, on the meaty Meatlug. Astrid, astride her beautiful yet deadly Nadder, Stormfly. The twins, Ruffnut and Toughnut on their Zippleback, and Snotlout, lounging between the horns of his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang.

Toothless dipped his back so Hiccup could dismount easier, then settled down, ready to listen. Looking around, he could see Hookfang roll his eyes. He growled, narrowing his own.  
"What is it, Alfrodull?" Toothless snapped, growling under his breath.  
"My name is Hookfang now, Hades." Hookfang shot back. Meatlug shuddered.  
"You two! Settle down now!" She thudded her tail along the surface of the grass, leaving great trenches in its wake. Hookfang prodded at Toothless with his tail before looking again at Hiccup. Toothless, annoyed now, settled back in.

Draconic names are the names their egg mothers had given them. Toothless went by of course, Toothless, but many dragons were named after Greek, Roman or Norse gods. He had been named after the God of Death, Hades. He preferred Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup, why're we here, yeah? Me n' Hookfang were doing a bit of hunting, and you interrupted us!" Snotlout complained. Hiccup smiled weakly.

"I've just been to see my Dad. He wants us to launch…an expedition." Toothless was expecting a collective sigh, or a burst of laughter. What he didn't expect was for dragons and riders alike to stare, deadpan, at the speaker in the middle of the ring. Toothless sighed again, cupping his chin in his paws.

"To where?" Astrid asked curiously.  
"Anywhere!" Hiccup seemed pleased that someone had shown interest. "I brought this all up to my dad. We could find more villages to trade with and more materials to build with. Plus…there has got to be new dragon species! Somewhere out there! What do you guys think?"

Snotlout snorted. "You have got to be kidding me. Your dad just let you do this?" Hiccup shrugged.  
"Well, yeah? He trusts me now." The twins looked eager.  
"We'll get into so much trouble." Toughnut grinned, looking at his sister. "I know, right? Maybe even die." They laughed and pulled on Barf and Belch's heads.  
Astrid sighed. "We can't just start flying across the ocean. Our dragons can't fly that long! What if we don't find land for days?"  
"Ah, see, I thought of that." Hiccup crouched low, picking up a stick, and began drawing in the dirt. Bored, Toothless began to daydream, lulled to sleep by the wispy clouds and the warm sun, insects buzzing in his ears…

He was flying through the clouds, unaided by Hiccup. The other side of his tail was back! He flew this way and that, doing loops and twists, diving to nearly crashing then pulling up at the last moment. Yes, this was paradise. He continued to swirl, until he heard the roar. Startled, he stopped his flying. It sounded like him!

"C'mon bud. Time to go see Gobber in the Great Hall." Toothless shuddered awake. What a terrible time to wake him! Another Nightfury? In his dreams… They flew with the others towards the Hall, ducking inside and swooping in on the Northern most table, where Gobber already sat, gulping down some mead.  
"Eh, Gobber. We're here."  
"Aye. Your dragon seems a bit annoyed though." Hiccup turned around. Toothless pulled an innocent look on his face, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was still slightly annoyed at being woken up from his lovely flying.  
"I'm sorry I woke you up bud." Toothless nudged his palm. "It's ok." He cooed, before sitting down on his haunches. Stormfly, or Venus, walked up to him.  
"So, what do you think of this grand adventure?" She asked, cocking her head to look at him. Nadders didn't have frontal vision like many dragons, causing for her blind spot to be greater than a dragon that does. Still, her vision was pristine; if used the right way. Toothless blinked as he was served a barrel of raw fish. "I think it's a great idea." He swallowed one whole before looking at Stormfly, who was still looking at him.  
"What."  
"You had an odd dream, didn't you?"  
"Not really. I was just flying."  
"But there was something more!" She gulped down some mutton before looking at him again.  
"Well…I thought I heard another Nightfury call before Hiccup woke me up." She cocked her head to look at him again, but this time, there was no laughing in her gaze.  
"Toothless, there are no other Nightfury's."  
"Not on Berk." He told her, pointedly. She sighed.  
"It would be nice to find some friends. Me and Astrid always wondered too, if there are other lands and other oceans and maybe even other meats to try." She tore some skin off the chicken before looking again at Toothless, who was examining an intricate drawing of Hiccup's.  
"I'm with you. But something inside of me is looking for something more."  
"There aren't any more Nightfury's, Toothless. You're the only one."  
"Then how was I born? I remember my mother." He snapped at her, and she stepped back, cowed.  
"You have a point, I guess. I just…not in my entire life have I heard of another Nightfury. Never."  
Toothless hadn't either. Maybe, somewhere…there was one. He pricked his ears towards Hiccup, listening into the human's conversation.  
"The boat will have to be large; with a great sturdy mast. It needs to be able to pull five dragons and 6 people. Plus, it should have a lower deck." This was all new to the Vikings; they weren't used to long voyages, and since making peace with the dragons, boats had only been used for fishing and sparse trade.  
"That's a mighty large ship you're asking for, Hiccup." He shrugged.  
"Any smaller and we sink. You're forgetting that it's only to be used for a rest spot when the dragons get tired."  
"Or if a storm brews, for shelter." Astrid piped up. Hiccup nodded.  
"Okay, okay, Ye've made your point. Now, onto supplies. You already said the large mast…" Toothless tuned out and began once again to eat his fish. It would be a long month, of preparations and delays. There was no way they were going to leave on time; it just wasn't the Viking way. Still, he was excited.

The next few days were a flurry of packing. Fish was smoked, meat was salted. Great barrels of fresh water was prepared. Toothless joined Hiccup in Gobber's shop to fit iron rails to everyone's saddle. These would have robes tied to them, which in turned would be tied to the ship, enabling the dragons to pull the vessel through the water when not resting.  
"One of you will pull the master, and two will pull at the front. We'll have to switch off, to be fair. I'm sure it'd get tiring." Hiccup told him. Toothless chirped in agreement.

The days following were the boat building days. With the plans drawn up, Toothless and Stormfly flew with their riders into the woods to cut down trees, bring them to the mill, and collect various herbs and spices for the journey. Through it all, Toothless remember the daydream that wasn't exactly a dream. He knew, now more than ever, that he was NOT the only Nightfury on this Earth. There were more.

After a long month, full of tiring days under the sun, (It never really grew hot in Berk.) Toothless slumped on his blue-grey slab; not even bothering to warm it up with his purple fire.  
"That tired, huh? Well, tomorrow, we set off!" Toothless chirped happily; he was very excited about it all, but he just wanted to sleep right now. Sleep and dream…

Again, he was flying. Swooping in between clouds and canyons. He heard that cry again too, and turned around midair to glance in the direction. A plasma bolt shot into the air and burst, showering the area in violet sparks. He sped in the direction of the other Nightfury, determined to reach him, or her, before he was woken up. He urged himself to go faster. "C'mon…C'mon, you can do it, Toothless." He breathed.

He woke with a start. Snarling, he turned his head to snap at Hiccup, only to be met with empty space. He folded his ear flaps back, confused. What had awoken him? He got up, slowly, silently. He couldn't wake Hiccup. He needed a walk.

He was preparing to hop out the window when he heard it. A soft, but unmistakable, Nightfury cry. He perked his ears up. He couldn't be woken up now. He glided out the window, landing with a dull thud on the path. Without even looking back at the house, he set off at a gallop through the town. That cry again! She was in danger! Toothless surprised himself. How did he know it was a she? Faster still.

She was on the beach. Skidding on the sand, he slowed to a walk, his tail leaving distinct trenches in the tough, shiny sand. Gazing around, he saw nothing but blackness. A storm far out to sea flashed and crackled with distant thunder. He raised his snout and sniffed. Singed flesh. He cringed, following the scent. It lead him to a hollow outcropping at the base of the sea cliff. Soft, bedraggled footprints and a long trench left by a tail proved to him that he was correct. This was a Nightfury. He poked his head inside.

Only to withdraw it suddenly as a set of jaws threatened to encompass his head.  
"Whoa. I won't hurt you. My name is Toothless." He cooed, lowering himself to her level. He saw her, sitting in the cave. One paw laid at an awkward angle, and part of her tail had been seared off. He glanced out at sea again.  
"Toothless? That's a stupid name. Who named you, a human?" She growled, straining against her injuries. Toothless growled.  
"My real name is Hades, but I go by Toothless. What is your name? And what happened too you…And…You're a Nightfury!"  
At those last words, he seemed to have taken her aback. She took him in, a slow, definite gesture. Her eyes were a light pink instead of his yellow. Slowly, she opened her mouth to speak.  
"You are too…I thought we were the only ones…" She strained again, but Toothless laid his paw against her tail. She quieted.  
"Don't get up. I'll go get help." He turned to leave, but she called him back.  
"Wait! Don't leave me!" He stuck his head in again. She was frightened, that was for sure. A strange place, filled with cold water and unfamiliar animals. She must be terrified.  
"Your leg is broken. We need to get it set sooner or later." Toothless told her. She hissed. "You're so calm. You…She strained her neck to get a better look at him, and noticed his makeshift tail.  
"You're just as injured. What is that, on your tail? Did a human make that?" Her breathing grew ragged. He laid a paw to her again, easing her back down.  
"Yes. I have a friend. His name is Hiccup. He will help you. What is your name?" She narrowed her eyes.

"My name is…Contessa."

As Toothless ran again across the town square, he noticed the storm had grown in intensity. If they didn't get Contessa out of that cove soon, she would be covered with water before the sun rose. Opening his wings, he flew. Jerking this way and that, hardly a foot above the ground, he skidded to a halt in front of Hiccup's house. Deep, rattling breathing could be heard from inside. Stoick. Kicking the door open, he ran upstairs, licking Hiccup's face to wake him.  
"What? What is it, Toothless?" A huge crack of thunder made him jump. Toothless pointed out the window, and Hiccup jumped on. "Show me what's wrong, buddy." Flying through the window again, he sped towards the beach, thankful for Hiccups quick realization that something was wrong. Landing with a dull thump in cold, stingy salt water, Hiccup dismounted.  
"The tides coming in. What is it?" Toothless nudged him forward, pointing with his claw at the small enclave cut into the rock. Soft moans from Contessa could be heard.  
"Oh…Oh by Odin…It's a dragon!" He made to run towards her, but Toothless stopped him.  
"Wait. She will hurt you. Let me tell her." He growled, nodding his head in an effort to stay put. He understood.  
"Ok, I'll follow your lead."  
_"Contessa! I brought Hiccup. Don't hurt him, ok?"_ Toothless stuck his head inside. Her pink eyes glowed dully against his own.  
_"Where is he?"_ She cried. She slumped against him, and he helped her out of her cave and onto the now sodden beach. Hiccup gasped.  
"A…Another Nightfury! What…Where? How?!" He stood, dumbstruck, while Contessa lay in pain. Toothless understood his surprise, but…really. They needed to get her out of here.  
"Ah sorry, just a little surprised. Now…You look like you have a broken foot and the sides of your tail have been seared off by…" He looked out to sea, at the storm that was ready to break on their shores.  
"Girl, we have to get you out of here. Toothless, do you think you could scoop her up? We don't have time to go get the others." Toothless didn't think he could carry another Nightfury's weight. They weren't Gronkles, able to carry immense loads. He shook his head. Hiccup ran his hands through his hair, angry and confused.  
"This is just great. Girl, do you think…" He squatted down to her level. She cringed, shrinking back, but opened her eyes to see Hiccup offering his palm to her.  
"Please…Trust me. I won't hurt you. None of us will." She looked at Toothless. He nodded.  
_"Don't worry. Hiccup is the best human I've ever known. He won't hurt you."_ She nodded in return, and pressed her nose to his palm.  
"Thank you, sweet girl. We have to get you out of here. But I need to wake up Fishlegs. Toothless, let's go." Contessa cried out, her growl turning into moan of pain as they made to leave.  
"I don't want to leave you…Freya, but we need to get help! We will be back in less than a minute!" She cried as they left, and Toothless couldn't help but want to stay with her. Nonetheless, he had to get Fishlegs up!

"What? An injured dragon on the beach!" He groaned. Meatlug licked his feet as another crack of thunder, louder this time, rattled the house. Hiccup nodded. "Only Meatlug can carry her!" Toothless noticed that Hiccup had left out the fact that … 'Freya' was a Nightfury. He shook his head as they took off.

It was raining now. Hiccup carried a large leather tarp in his hands as Toothless dodged the downpour best he could. Fishlegs hung low against Meatlugs sturdy back; they were at the beach before the next bolt of lightning struck.  
"Oh, Thor's mad at us for something…" Fishlegs groaned, turning around has he dismounted. He stopped dead as he noticed the Nightfury.  
"Is it just me or am I seeing double?" Fishlegs announced, squinting through the rain.  
"C'mon, Fishlegs! We need to get her on the tarp! Easy now, her front right leg is broken!" He complied, and together they got her on the tarp. Lighting lit the sky again. Toothless growled.

_ "Don't worry. We got you now. Soon, you will be safe and dry in Hiccup's house." _He cooed, nudging her. She snarled. _"I don't need your pity or your help!"_ Toothless smiled. _"Obviously you do."_ She rolled her pink eyes as they set the tarp under Meatlug, who grabbed the four edges with her giant paws.

"Ok Bud, let's get out of here!" Hiccup yelled over the storm. Toothless agreed. Storms were dangerous to fly in. Meatlug and Freya would be ok, but Toothless, with his giant wingspan, would have to fly carefully. Not to mention Hiccup was on his back. Opening his wings, he prepared to jump into the air, until a giant blast of wind knocked him off his feed, ripped Hiccup from his back, and sent him Odin knows where. Screaming, he looked this way and that.

"Toothless! Help!" He heard. Perking his head up, he saw Hiccup stranded on a rock. The tide was rushing in, threatening to overtake him. With his one good food, he didn't have much of a grip, and he would be washed away, at the mercy of the crashing waves…  
Toothless sprang into action. Spreading his wings, he glided over to the rock, picking Hiccup up by the shirt collar, and tossing him over his head. Hiccup grabbed the saddle and pulled himself upright.  
"Thanks bud. Let's get out of here." They sped up the cliff and away from the beach, which was under siege by the angry tide.

"Think of it. A Nightfury!" Hiccup roared over the wind. Toothless struggled to stay airbourne as currents pushed him this was and that. A bolt of lightning grazed his tail, and he yelped, diving towards the ground.  
"Easy, Toothless. We're fine. Let's just run home now." Agreeing, he galloped through the sodden grounds of Berk, up the hill and through the open doors of Hiccup's house. Stoick was waiting for them, his beard sodden and his eyes dark.  
"Son. You're alright!" He closed the doors the minute they crossed the threshold, leaving the wind to crash and thunder against the oak doors.  
"Course I am dad! Nasty winds though." He patted Toothless, who cooed in exhaustion.  
"Did Fishlegs and Meatlug bring Freya here?"  
"Freya? Who's that, son?" Stoick hadn't heard of the other Nightfury yet. Hiccup looked more excited than Toothless had seen in years. His eyes shone with a determination he had last seen when Hiccup had built his tail. Toothless smiled inwardly, swishing his tail.  
"Toothless found another Nightfury! She's not from around here; she must have migrated from far away and got caught in the storm. She's badly injured. But a Nightfury, dad! Another Nightfury!"  
"Are you sure son?" Stoick looked cynical. Toothless yelped angrily.  
"Toothless doesn't lie, and I saw her with my own eyes."  
"It's a her?" Stoick raised his eyebrows at Toothless, who caught himself growing embarrassed. Why?

"Yes, as far as I could tell."

The door banged open suddenly, and a large tarp was dragged into the room. On it lay Freya, groaning in pain, and Toothless felt the sudden need to comfort her. Getting up he crossed in between Stoick and Hiccup and lay down beside her.  
_"I don't understand. They too me to the fat kids house, and then a man with a peg leg and a hook for an arm came and asked to bring me here. I am so sick of the rain…and this storm."_ She panted, looking at Toothless with those sad, pink eyes. He laid a paw on her shoulder blade.  
_"It's alright. Gobber knew you had to be with Hiccup; he knows the most about Nightfury's."_ Toothless explained, lowering his eyes to be even with hers. He heard Stoick gasp.  
"Another Nightfury. You weren't bluffing, son."  
"Aye. She's a Nightfury, alright. A very ill-off one, at that." Gobber told them, kneeling down. "She's sportin' a broken paw and a bad tail. She won't be flying or running fer a long time." Hiccup looked concerned. "We have to help her!" Toothless raised his head, looking at his best friend. They were going to leave today. They couldn't anymore. Not with Freya so injured.  
"But son. You have to set off today." Hiccup threw up his hands.  
"We have to cancel it. We can't just leave her." Toothless suddenly got an idea. Raising himself on his haunches, he cooed at Hiccup, who looked at him.  
"What are you saying?" They couldn't communicate with language the way humans could. It was mostly looks and just a strong bond between them. Hiccup always knew what Toothless was thinking, and he knew what Hiccup was thinking.  
"Take her with us?" He stared at Toothless for a moment. "We didn't make stores for another dragon…Unless…" He held up a finger, turning on the spot.  
"She's here by accident. Gobber." He turned to look at the one legged Viking, who was studying the dozing she-dragon at his feet.  
"Aye, Hiccup?"  
"Do you think you could help me figure out where she came from? Gothie might be able to track the storm's path. Freya must have flown through that storm. We could bring her back…or with Toothless's help, bring her where she needs to be."  
Freya raised her head at that.  
_"They…they want to help me?"_ Toothless nodded.  
_"Yes. Hiccup is very selfless."_ Freya nodded and lowered her head again.

The expedition was a delayed, just as Toothless predicted. The news spread fast of another Nightfury making an appearance, but only those in the academy were allowed to come see her. The group was amazed at first. None of them ever thought that there could be another Nightfury in the world. Fishlegs gushed to whoever would listen about his rescue, and what this meant for the Academy.  
"Just think! Toothless and Freya could mate! We could have hatchlings!" At this Toothless grew red and hid upstairs.  
"I don't think we're going to jump the gun on this. Freya is just a wanderer." Hiccup told Fishlegs, but turned around afterwards and winked at Toothless.  
Snotlout was strangely silent. He seemed fascinated by the fact she had pink eyes.  
"What is it, Snotlout? Dragon got your tongue?" Astrid asked. "I don't get it! Where did she come from?" He crossed his arms as he stared at the sleeping dragon.  
"None of us know. But I think we should work together to get her to her destination." Hiccup explained, examining the now quickly healing paw.  
For once in his life, Snotlout seemed to agree. Toothless looked around at the twins, who had stopped their bickering and destruction talk to just look at the sleeping creature. She seemed to take all of them by surprise. Toothless cooed softly from his lofty perch. Fishlegs was busy nursing her tail, which, with a bit of salve and good bandaging, was coming back. Unlike Toothless, she hadn't lost her entire webbing, like he did. Astrid was talking with Hiccup, who was explaining their current predicament. Snotlout and the twins were completely silent, either staring into the flames or looking at the dragon.  
He smiled inwardly. It was a nice change of pace.

It was a few days later when Hiccup finally grew anxious to get going.  
"We should get going soon, Toothless. Gothie told Gobber that the storm came from the Southwest, which is where she must have come from." He punched his hand with a balled up fist. "I think we should make our expedition into a journey home for Freya." He looked at Toothless, who agreed. However, deep inside, he was sad. He hadn't gotten a lot of time to spend with her. She was either sleeping or too irritable to approach. He sat up on his haunches and cooed at Hiccup.  
"I know…we should bring her to her destination point, but we have no way of determining where that's at." Toothless shook his head, cooing again.  
"You think you can help lead the way?" Toothless nodded. He couldn't be more excited. Hiccup scratched him between the scaly ears.  
"You are a great friend, Toothless. To everyone." Hiccup told him. Toothless cooed softly.

"Ok, everyone!" Hiccup announced. Everyone settled down. Even the twins, who were butting heads again, quieted. Everyone seemed to be eager to figure out what they were going to do with the quickly recovering Nightfury. Outside it was raining; thick heavy drops fell out of the sky, hammering the wooden roof with the fury of Thor. Toothless looked up at the ceiling, his ears drooping. They were supposed to have left today, but the storm at held them up.  
"I know you all know we were supposed to leave today. But this unexpected storm held us up." Snotlout raised his hand, and Hiccup nodded at him.  
"Is there anything else you'd like to point out, Captain Obvious?" The twins snorted with laughter, and even Fishlegs smiled. Hiccup scowled.

"You may laugh, but…-" A huge crack of thunder reverberated through the Great Hall. Several hardy Vikings, having endured storms all their life, look up. Even they were scared about the intensity of the storm. Toothless was reminded of the nasty time when the entire village thought he was to blame for the nasty lighting storms. He looked at his tail, the red and white fabric stretching to the slight movement.

"We're heading to unknown reaches. I just wanted to tell you all…if you don't want to come, if you're having any second thoughts…" Hiccup swallowed. The company of young Vikings stared at him, a mixture of admiration and scowls on their faces.  
"Hiccup, we won't leave you." Astrid remarked.

"Yeah, you think we're scared?" Toughnut pointed out, elbowing Ruffnut in the side. She laughed.  
"Yeah. Miss out on all these chances to meet new girls?" Snoutlout smirked, puffing out his chest. Astrid rolled her eyes. Fishlegs, always the least adventurous of the group, grinned. "I wouldn't miss this for anything, Hiccup!"

All Toothless could see was the grin that stretched from ear to ear on his friends face. He walked up to his buddy, pressing his nose into the base of his palm. This journey, this journey of theirs to return Freya where she belonged…it would be full of danger and mystery. It would take them many months. It would something he would never, ever forget.


End file.
